In this proposal we commit ourselves to continue the varied research problems in comparative cutaneous biology focusing on the skin of man and that of related nonhuman primates. The emphasis will continue to be on the meaning of structure to function. Over and above descriptive, exploratory, and experimental studies on skin, our approach is progressively becoming mission oriented as in the case of baldness, tumorigenesis and control of neoplastic cells in vitro and in vivo, acne vulgaris, pigmentation, and aging. We will continue to develop and apply microchemical techniques to both normal and abnormal skin. Hopefully we will continue to make steady contributions to a better understanding of human skin.